Love At First Site Or Is It?
by Scorpio-18
Summary: When Sabin finds a hooded person sat in the park, on a cold snowy night. He can't help but help them. The Hooded Figure might be more of a surprise to him than he thinks. Chris Sabin/O.C .
1. The Mysterious Figure

**Title: The mysterious figure**

**Characters: Chris Sabin, and O/C are: Paul and Leon **

**Feedback: please give feed back, it's much appreciated**

**This story is for you Sabinite, hope you like it!**

**Note i do not own any of these people in this story, not even leon and paul they are just fictional characters not real people. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris Sabin was walking with his friends home after a great night out. They were laughing and telling jokes, being boys and pulling stupid stunts. But something caught Sabin's eye, as he was walking by the little park he noticed a person sat on the bench shivering

"Hey! Sabin, were going back to Alex's house, you comin" his friend Paul shouted from across the street

Cause Sabin didn't answer, Paul looked oddly at his brother Leon before running across the street to where Sabin was. He tapped him on the shoulder trying to get him out of his little world he was in

"Hey, Sabin" he said clicking his fingers and waving his hand infront of Sabin's face

"Oh......What did you say something?" Sabin asked snapping to attantion looking at Paul

"Yeah didn't you hear me.........I said we were going back to Alex's house, are you coming?" he asked slowly so Sabin understood him

"Er......No, i'm gonna head home" Sabin replied fixing his gase back on the hooded figure shivering

"Hello, Sabin....World to Sabin" Paul said clicking his fingers "Comon man snap out of your little fantasy world"

Sabin gave Paul an evil glare before walking off to where the hooded figure was

"What's up with him?" Leon asked running over to Paul

"I have no idea........" Paul said in disbeliefe

"It's his loss" Leon shrugged it off and headed to where the other guys were, followed by Paul a little later

Sabin walked over to the hooded figure. He slowly approached the figure and sat down cautiously next to them

"Hey.......Are you ok" Sabin asked not knowing what to expect

"Leave me alone" The voice was sad and shaky

"But, i just want to help you. You look frozen" Sabin replied trying to persuade the hooded figure to listen

"Just leave me......please" they pleaded pushing Sabin away

Sabin caught a gimpse of the hooded figures face, and too his surprise it was a young girl. a very pretty yourng girl, he wondered what had happened to her because she had a black eye.

"What happeded to you" he asked stroking her face

She flintched as his warm hands touched her bruised and cold face

"Who did this to you" he asked wanting to know who would hurt someone so beautiful

"It's nothing, leave me alone......please" She replied starting to cry

She was violently shaking cause she was so cold

"Comon, your freezing.......you'll die out here" He replied holding tightly to her arms

"No......ok" she finally agreed

Sabin wrapped his coat round her and walked her to his house

***At Sabin's house***

Sabin rushed into the house and lay the young girl down on the couch.

"Hey mum.......come here" Sabin shouted ot his mum who was in the kitchen

"Oh what is it dear........Oh my god, what happened" His mother replied in shock at the site of the frozen girl

"Quick get something to warm her up, blankets.....Any thing!" he ordered trying to keep her awake

"Ok i'll go get some blanket" she rushed off to find blankets and anything that she could find

"Comon........please stay with me........." Sabin pleaded

Her eyes were growing heavy as she started to lose consciousnes. Sabin did all he could to keep her awake. Just then his mum came bursting thought the door with loads of blankets

"here darlin' wrap them round her.......that should keep her warm" she replied handing him the blankets

"Thanks mum........but i don't think she's going to pull through" He said with not much hope in his voice

"Don't say that, you can't give up on her" his mum pleaded

"Your right......i'm not giving up on her yet" he replied with determination in his voice

He wrapped the blankets round her, and tried to get her warm. But it didn't look like it was going to work she looked too far gone

"Comon babe.......stay with me.....please!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh i wonder what will happen......Will she live, will she die............you have to wait for the next chapter to find out, sorry! **


	2. What can i do?

**Title: What can i do?**

**Characters: Chris Sabin, Lou-Ann, Daniela**

**Feedback: please give feed back, it's much appreciated**

**This story is for you Sabinite, hope you like it!**

**Note i do not own any of these people in this story. i'd also like to state i know none of Sabin's family so anything used in this story is just fictional**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Common babe.....stay with me" Sabin frantically pleaded

"Oh my good......poor girl" Sabin's mother Lou-Ann said in horror

"She's warming up" Sabin said touching the girls face

"Oh that's a relief" Lou-Ann sighed

"Still doesn't mean she's ok though" He replied looking at his mother

"Poor girl........What was she doing out in this weather" Lou-Ann asked wrapping yet another blanket round the frozen girl

"I don't know......but she didn't want me to help her" Sabin explained

"Oh your a good boy bringing her here" Lou-Ann replied wrapping her arms round Sabin hugging him

"Mum.....get off" Sabin said a little embarrassed

"Oh i'm sorry.........it's just, i keep forgetting that your a big boy now" Lou-Ann replied starting to cry

"Yeah mum, i have been for ages" he laughed

"Ok, i'll stop it. we need to focus on her, get her better" Lou-Ann insisted

"Yeah.......but she is warming up, that's a good thing" Sabin replied sitting down next to the girl

"Oh, she's such a pretty girl too......" Lou-Ann started "Poor girl, look at her eye..........who would do that to an innocent girl" she paced back and fourth trying to get her head together

"Look mum, calm down........all this worry isn't going to do you any good" Sabin gave a little smile trying to calm his mum down

"Ok dear" she replied

"Will.....you stop walking back and forward......your making me sea sick" whispered the girl still not all with it

"Are you ok" Sabin asked looking at the girl

"I'm ok" she nodded and smiled a little

"Oh thank god for that......we were so worried about you dear" Lou-Ann said excitedly with a sigh of relief

"Where am i" the girl questioned

"Your safe, that's all that matters" Sabin reasured her

"Why did you help me" the girl asked still shivering a bit

"Cause i'm nice like that" Sabin replied smiling

"Thanks"

"Look dear, who did this to your eye" Lou-Ann asked holding the girls cold hands

"A........A robber did it, he took everything" the young girl started to cry

"Hey don't cry" Sabin brushed the small tear from her eye before holding her face

Sabin just looked at the girl, not really knowing what to say next.

"Look, do you want anything to drink dear" Lou-Ann broke the silence

"No.....i'm ok thanks" the girl shook her head still shaking

"If you need anything just give me a shout.......what is your name dear" Lou-Ann asked

"My name........My name is Daniela" She replied timmidly

"Wow, what a beautiful name" Sabin complimented smiling

"Oh........Thanks" she replied starting to blush

"Well you two best get some rest........remember you have work tomorrow" Lou-Ann insisted reminding Sabin

"Oh yeah, i forgot.......but what about Daniela?" Sabin asked looking at Daniela's big brow eyes

"Oh well she can stay here with me..........or she can go with you, i mean i don't think Jeff will mind" Lou-Ann suggested sitting in the arm chair

"Would you like to come with me to work tomorrow?" Sabin asked, hoping she would say yes

"Er........Yeah, i would love too" She replied with the biggest smile

His heart felt like it skipped at beat when she smiled, Sabin couldn't get over how cute she looked, she was so pretty. Yet how could someone be so hartless to hurt her.

"So, how come your here.......i mean sat in the park in this weather" Sabin asked cautiously

"Well........you see, my boyfriend dropped me off here this morning.......cause i had stuff to do here. but when it was time for him to pick me up, he sent me a message saying, Sorry but i don't think we can be together anymore......i don't love you, and i must tell you.......i slept with your best friend Kerry" she replied starting to cry

"Hey don't cry......he's a loser anyway for leaving such a pretty girl......hey i bet that Kerry girl is ugly" Sabin laughed trying to make Daniela smile again

"Well.......i don't know about the whole pretty part" Daniela tried to hide her face that was turning bright red

"You are pretty.........now get some sleep.......we have a busy day tomorrow" Sabin said sweetly stroking her face

"Thanks.......i suppose we better......it is late" Daniela was so shocked at how nice Sabin was. i mean half an hour ago, he didn't even know who she was.

"I'm off to bed dear. see you in the morning. Night Daniela" Lou-Ann replied heading to the hall door

"Night mum" Sabin said

"Night" Daniela quietly said smiling

"Here.....let me make it comfy for you" Sabin replied getting a coushin and plumping it up for her to rest her head on

"Thanks...." Daniela didn't take her eyes off Sabin while he was doing this. she was still trying to figure out why he was doing this for her

"Thier, you rest your head......if you need me, my room is 2nd door on the right. You can't miss it, it has a 311 sticker on it" he laughed getting to his feet

"Ok" She whispered

"Are you ok" He asked a bit worried

"Why are you looking after me" she asked

"Look, i seen you were cold....and when i seen you had a black eye, well......i couldn't leave you thier" he explained sitting next to her on the couch

"Are you sure i'm not in the way" Daniela asked. She wasn't the kind of person that liked being in people's way all the time

"Your ok, your not in our way. Now get some sleep" Sabin ordered

"What can i do to repay you for your kindness" She asked

"Just keep smiling, that's all" Sabin replied sweetly

Sabin got up and walked to the hall door

"Night"

"Night Sabin" Daniela replied, she lay down and pulled the cover over her

Sabin just smiled and headed to his bed

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What will happen when Daniela goes to the Impact Zone.......i wonder? sorry you'll have to wait for the next chapter!**


	3. The new knockout on the block

**Title: The New Knockout On the block**

**Characters: Chris Sabin, Daniela, Alex Shelley, Frankie**

**Feedback: please give feed back, it's much appreciated**

**This story is for you Sabinite, hope you like it!**

**Note i do not own any of these people in this story. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So are you excited" Sabin asked as they stood out side the Impact Zone

"Oh yeah, i can't wait to meet everyone" Daniela excitedly said with a big smile

"Well let's go then" Sabin replied

They entered the Impact zone before having Alex Shelley come running up to them, very excited about something

"Hey, guess what" Shelley shouted excitedly

"What.....tell me" Sabin replied just as excited

"You know that knockout i've been chatting up" Shelley was almost bursting, he had to tell someone

"Yeah, what about her" Sabin asked wanting to know

"Well..........I got her number, and she said maybe to a date out with me" Shelley replied jumping with excitement

"You know, maybe is always usually a no" Sabin said putting a downer on Shelley

"Thanks" Shelley said hitting Sabin's arm

"You never know, she might like you" Daniela piped in

"Your right........who ever you are" Shelley laughed

"I'm Daniela" she cheerfully stated

"Cool"

"Let's go get ready, we have a match soon" Sabin suggested

On the was to the locker room Shelley spotted the knockout he liked fighting and dragged Sabin over to the TV that was showing her match

"Ain't she hot" Shelley burst out with out thinking "Oh i mean't pretty" he replied his cheeks begining to blush

"Yeah she is pretty" Sabin replied laughing

"Man i can't believe i got her number" Shelley said excitedly

"Hey calm down man" Sabin replied

"Wow she's real pretty, go you!" Daniela said encourageingly

"Thanks......i like her, she doesn't dampen my spirits" Shelley stated pointing to Daniela

"Yeah well i'm only trying to warn you to be careful, that's all" Sabin explained

"Yeah well, be quiet" Shelley joked

"Ok" Sabin rolled his eyes and shook his head

Shelley watched frantically through the match and cheered the knockout on hoping she would win. while Sabin and Daniela stayed quiet in the back

"Comon........YAY!" Shelley shouted jumping out of his seat

"He really likes her doesn't he" Daniela said knowing the answer

"Yeah, he's had a crush on her since she came here" Sabin explained

"Oh i'm going to congratulate her, you coming" Shelley asked happily

"Ok, comon"

Shelley walked as fast as his legs could carry him to the knockouts locker room, while Sabin and Daniela tried to keep up with him. Shelley knocked on the door before going in

"Hey"

"Oh hey 'Lex" a cheery voice came

Sabin and Daniela soon followed into the locker room

"Hey Sabin......Hello, haven't seen you before" the young knockout replied happily

"Hi, i'm Daniela......nice to meet you" Daniela replied smiling

"Pretty name, my name is Frankie" she smiled back

"So Frankie, what about that date.......you know" Shelley's cheeks were starting to blush

"Well........How about we go out later" Frankie replied smiling

"Really?" Shelley asked in shock, no expecting her to say yes

"Really.......That's if you want to" Frankie asked a little dissapointed

"Yeah......I'd Love to" Shelley replied happily

"Shelley, we have a match soon, we best get ready" Sabin reminded

"Oh shit yeah, i forgot....." Shelley remembered hitting his head

"Let's go then" Sabin replied getting short tempered

"Ok, bye.......see you later then" Shelley replied sheepishly

"See you later then" Frankie replied with a smile

Shelley and Sabin left the locker room leaving Daniela with Frankie

"So........I can tell Shelley really likes you" Daniela said cautiously

"Yeah he does........He has for a while" Frankie replied packing her bag up

"So......." Daniela started

"So........How do you know Sabin" Frankie asked

"Oh, we met last night......He helpped me out of trouble" Daniela replied shamefully

"Oh................Sabin has a big heart, he'd help out anyone in trouble" Frankie replied

"Well, aren't you going to ask any questions, like why i was in trouble" Daniela asked akwardly

"No.........It's your buisness.......Not mine" Frankie replied smiling

"Ok........well how do you know Sabin and Shelley" Daniela asked happier than before

"Well i know Sabin because we used to date............about a year ago, but it didn't work out.....and when i came to TNA a month ago, that's when i met Alex" Frankie explained

"So you used to date Sabin?" Daniela asked

"Yeah.......We didn't go out long" Frankie replied still smiling

"Oh right, i see"

Daniela and Frankie were talking for ages, just then Shelley came charging through the door

"We won!"

"'Lex watch the" *Crash* "Wet floor" Frankie tried to warn Shelley about the wet floor but was too late, he had slipped on the wet floor and crashed into the lockers

"Ow......" Shelley moaned rubbing his head

"Are you ok" Frankie jumped to her feet and knelt down beside Shelley

"It hurts" Shelley rubbed his head

"Let's have a look" Frankie checked Shelley's head before kissing it better "Is it ok now"

"It's ok now" Shelley replied with a smile

"That's ok then" Frankie smiled back

Frankie finished packing the rest of her stuff.

"Hey why don't you 2 come.....i mean Sabin you have the car don't you" Shelley suggested

"Yeah......but it's your night, not ours" Sabin replied

"So, we don't mind, do we" Shelley looked at Frankie, she shook her head saying it was ok "See, come along, bring Daniela too"

Shelley, Sabin, Daniela and Frankie all headed to the car, on thier way to a club in town

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What will happen next.......Will Shelley get his dream girl, will Sabin get with Daniela.......Will something happen on the trip to the club.......You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out. Sorry!**


	4. What's going on?

**Title: What's Going On?**

**Characters: Chris Sabin, Daniela, Alex Shelley, Frankie**

**Feedback: please give feed back, it's much appreciated**

**This story is for you Sabinite, hope you like it!**

**Note i do not own any of these people in this story. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Wait my phone is ringing" Shelley reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and answered it

"Who is it" Sabin whispered cause Shelley looked a little dissapointed

"Yeah........oh, why?.........ok thanks for telling me man" Shelley hung up the phone and stared at the ground

"What happened" Sabin asked this time in a normal voice

"You know that club were going to, well it's been shut down..........an accident just happened out side the club" Shelley explained

"Oh......What happened" Frankie asked

"Well thier was a brawl........and a gun got used, the guy that got shot is in hospital at the moment" Shelley explained shaking his head

"Wow.......so is the guy alright" Sabin asked in shock

"Don't know.......Leon whitnesed the whole thing......that was him on the phone" Shelley paced back and fourth

"So what do we do now" Sabin asked his voice a bit angry

"I don't know" Shelley replied scratching his head

"Well.......You could come back to my place, i mean we can't really do much.....but..." Frankie suggested

"Really.......that would be cool" Shelley replied with a bit of a smile

"Are you sure........i mean what about your house mate" Sabin asked unsure

"She's away..........so we have the house to our selves" Frankie replied with a smile

"That's awsome!" Shelley shouted

They all headed to the car and got in. on the drive Shelley put the radio on, and Eminem was playing

"I love this song, turn it up" Frankie piped in

"Ok, thier you go.......didn't have you down as a Eminem fan" Shelley said in a suprised way

"Oh i love his music......shush and listen" Frankie replied

Frankie started singing to the words of We Made You, making everyone laugh. Then Shelley joined in

"When you walked through the door, It was clear to me, You're the one they adore, who they came to see, You're a … rock star" Shelley and Frankie sang loudly

"Will you two be quiet" Sabin laughed shaking his head

"Comon Daniela, sing with us" Frankie insisted

"I don't know this song" Daniela replied smiling

"Just sing" Frankie laughed

Just then Bon Jovi's new song came on. Shelley, Frankie and Daniela started to sing thier hearts out

"We Weren't born to follow, Come on and get up off your knees, When life is a bitter pill to swallow, You gotta hold on to what you believe" Frankie and Shelley were the loudest singing, while Daniela sang a little

"Comon Sabin......sing" Frankie replied hitting Sabin on the shoulder

"No your ok" Sabin replied smiling

"Oh comon........Sing" Shelley insisted

"I don't want too" Sabin replied looking quickly at Shelley before looking back at the road

"Fine.......We'll sing then" Shelley shouted

"Let me hear you say, Yea, Yea, Yea, oooohhhhh, Yea" they sang loudly

As the guitar solo came on Frankie and Shelley were head banging to the music.

"Oh, it's finished" Frankie said sadly

"I like this song" Sabin replied humming to the tune

"Sing then" Frankie replied

"Well you done done me and you bet I felt it, I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted, I fell right through the cracks, Now I'm trying to get back, Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest, And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention, I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some" Sabin started "I won't hesitate no more, no more,It cannot wait, I'm yours" Sabin finished

"See it's not that hard" Frankie replied smiling

Then Shelley joined in

"And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved. So I won't hesitate no more, no more, It cannot wait I'm sure, There's no need to complicate, Our time is short, This is our fate, I'm yours" Shelley and Sabin sang louder than before

"I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror, And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer, But my breath fogged up the glass, And so I drew a new face and laughed" Frankie sang with Sabin and Shelley

At the end of the song they all started to laugh cause they were having so much fun.

"Here we are" Sabin said sadly

Every one got out of the car and headed inside the house. Frankie threw her jacket on the chair

"Just put your coat on the chair......i'll tidy it up later" Frankie replied pointing to the chair

"Ok" Daniela, Shelley and Sabin said

Frankie went over to the CD player and turned it on.

"So......anyone want a beer" Frankie asked rubbing her hands together

"yeah sure" Shelley replied

"Go on then" Sabin replied

"Daniela.......do you want anything" Frankie asked

"Er.......Do you have any Cola" She asked quietly

"Yeah i think i have......i'll just have a look. 'Lex can you give us a hand please"

Shelley followed Frankie to the kitchen to help her out, while Sabin and Daniela stayed in the livingroom

"Thier both crazy" Sabin laughed

"Yeah.....but it was fun though" Daniela laughed sitting next to Sabin on the couch

"Yeah it was" Sabin smiled

"Your a good singer" Daniela said sheepishly

"Thanks" Sabin said starting to blush

Daniela just laghed

*In the kitchen*

"So what's the story with Daniela" Frankie asked Shelley

"I don't know, i mean i only met her today" Shelley replied filling his arms with snacks

"Do you have enough thier" Frankie joked

Shelley looked down at his arms that were full of snacks and laughed

"Well......maybe a few more" He joked with a mischievous smile

"Ok......but don't make yourself sick" Frankie laughed getting the beer out of the fridge

"I won't" Shelley dropped all the snacks on the table and walked over to where Frankie was and wrapped his arms around her waist

"Alex" Frankie shouted in shock

"Hey, calm down" Shelley wispered in her ear

"But.....Alex" Frankie replied unsure of what Alex was doing

Shelley kissed Frankie's cheek, and gripped her tightly round her waist

"What's going on" Sabin replied walking into the kitchen

"Oh nothing" Shelley replied letting go of Frankie

"Ok......Didn't look like nothing" Sabin replied smiling

"Well it was" Shelley replied loading his arms full of snacks again

"Ok......don't bite my head off" Sabin replied moving out of Shelley's way

Sabin watched Shelley go into the living room before turning sround to where Frankie was stood

"So.....What really happened" Sabin asked

"It was nothing, just Alex messing about" Frankie replied hiding what was really going on

Frankie pushed past Sabin

"Hey......Tell me what's up" Sabin insisted holding Frankie's arm

"Ok.......But you can't tell Alex" Frankie said

"Go on" Sabin said looking at Frankie

"I don't think i could be with Alex.........Not like i was with you" she replied sadly

"Look, you know we didn't work.......All we did was argue all the time" Sabin reminded

"Yeah.......But what we had was good, even if we did argue" Frankie said looking at Sabin

"I know that, but........." Sabin started

"What........Your growing feelings for Daniela aren't you" Frankie asked smiling a little

"Yeah......I am" Sabin finally realised his true feelings

"Look, i'm not asking to get back with you.......If that's what your worried about" Frankie said smiling

"What......but you just said"

"I know what i said........But i can see she loves you more than i ever will" Frankie said smiling

"But.......How do you know that" Sabin asked in a confused way

"I can tell" Frankie replied smiling

Frankie left leaving Sabin to think about his feelings. After about 10 minutes Sabin came out from the kitchen and sat on the couch next to Daniela.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What will happen........Will Sabin realise his feelings...........Will Frankie get over her feelings for Sabin............Will Shelley find out that Frankie still has feelings for Sabin........Will Daniela tell Sabin how she really feels about him......You'll have to wait for the next chapter for that....Sorry!**


	5. How Could You

**Title: How Could You**

**Characters: Chris Sabin, Daniela, Alex Shelley, Frankie**

**Feedback: please give feed back, it's much appreciated**

**This story is for you Sabinite, hope you like it!**

**Note i do not own any of these people in this story. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"hey Frankie, where did you get too" Shelley asked with a big smile

"Oh i was just talking to Sabin, that's all" Frankie replied smiling back

"Look.......I want to tell you something" Shelley replied getting out of the chair

Shelley walked up to Frankie and stood really close to her

"I........I love you Frankie" Just as Shelley said that Sabin came out from the kitchen

"You do......" Frankie replied in shock

Sabin grew jealous of Shelley, in his heart he still loved Frankie......But now he has Daniela. He can't have both

"Cute couple, Huh?" Daniela whispered to Sabin

Sabin just nodded his head and glared at Frankie and Shelley

"I love you too 'Lex" Frankie said with little meaning

Sabin grew angry and stormed off out the front door

"What's up with him?" Shelley asked in confusion

"I don't know" Frankie replied knowing too well what was wrong with him

"I'll go after him" Daniela replied running after Sabin

Daniela walked out into the garden to see Sabin sitting on his car bonet

"Sabin" Daniela shouted

"Leave me alone" Sabin said nastily

"Look, what's wrong" Daniela said rubbing Sabin's back

"I said leave me alone........please" Sabin started out shouting, but lowered his voice

"But what's wrong, tell me Sabin" Daniela frantically asked

"Just leave it........please" Sabin shouted getting to his feet

Sabin walked off and got in the car and zoomed off down the road. Daniela was scared, she had never seen Sabin like this before. What was wrong with him, why was he so angry.

"Hey Daniela.......Come here" Shelley shouted from the front door

"Coming" Daniela shouted back

Daniela rushed into the house to see Shelley kissing Frankie

"Oh didn't see you thier......Where is Sabin" Shelley asked

"He's gone.......He decided to go home" Daniela lied

"Oh. that's a shame" Shelley said sadly

"Look, you can stay here tonight if you want" Frankie asked

"No......You ok" Daniela replied

"Ok well i'll give you a lift home then" Shelley said sweetly

So Shelley gave Daniela a lift back to Sabin's house, only to find he wasn't in

"Where could he be" Shelley asked calling Sabin's mobile

Shelley started to get worried when Sabin didn't answer

"Where is he" Shelley said getting a bit angry

"He's probebly gone out for a drive" Daniela suggested

*Back at the house*

Frankie was sat on the chair when the door went, Frankie got up and answered it

"Sabin......What are you doing here" Frankie asked a bit shocked

"I can't let you be with him.........I......." Sabin started

"But, I love Alex........You can't break us up" Frankie replied

"But.......I can't let you go" Sabin explained

"Come in" Frankie moved out the way to let Sabin in

"Look.......I want you" Sabin replied holding Frankie's face

"Sabin no........what about Daniela, what about Alex" Frankie shouted getting angry

"I don't care, i just want you" Sabin kissed Frankie hard on the lips

"No........No, not this" Frankie pulled away pushing Sabin back

"But......."

"No Sabin, you said it yourself......We didn't work together" Frankie reminded

"What if i was wrong..........What if i can't hide my feelings...What would be worse, me be with Daniela and find i don't really love her.....and break her heart" Sabin explained

"I don't care......I'm with Alex" Frankie protested

Sabin kissed Frankie again, but Frankie didn't pull away.

"Tell me you don't love me" Sabin wispered holding Frankie's face

"I........I don't love you Sabin" Frankie cried

"You don't mean that" Sabin shook his head in disbeliefe

"I do Sabin.......I've learned to let go" Frankie whispered moving Sabin's hands away from her face

"No......You don't mean that" Sabin shook his head

"I mean it Sabin........You have a girl thier that loves you. I can see you love her too.....It's just you can't see it yet" Frankie cried

Sabin just ignored Frankie

"One day your gonna find out how much she loves you........but by then it will be too late" Frankie replied

"I love you........I will never stop loving you, deep down you have the same feelings" Sabin said walking up to Frankie

"I......." Frankie kissed Sabin knowing she couldn't lie any more

Just then Shelley and Daniela came in to find Sabin kissing Frankie

"You bastard!" Shelley shouted

"Look Shelley" Sabin replied

"No........I knew you couldn't keep your hands off her, i could see it when you left in a strop" Shelley shouted

"Shelley please" Frankie pleaded

Shelley punched Sabin causing a big fight to start. Shelley dragged Sabin outside and started fighting out on the lawn

"Guys.....Stop it" Frankie shouted

Shelley and Sabin stopped and looked at Frankie who was stood in tears

"Stop fighting.......It's my fault Shelley, i kissed Sabin"

"What!?" Shelley shouted walking over to Frankie

Daniela rushed over to Sabin who was on the floor, his lip cut and his eye going black

"You heard Alex.......Don't start a fight with him when it was my fault" Frankie explained

"I can't belive you........How could you" Shelley said in discust

"it's just a kiss" Sabin said angrily

"Sabin......please stop it" Daniela said

"I can't stand to the site of you two any longer.....i'm going" Shelley stormed off down the road

"Make up your mind Frankie, before someone gets hurt" Daniela said

Just then they heard Sabin's car engine going and his car screeching off down the road

"No......He can't drive in that state" Frankie shouted running to her car and hopping in, Daniela was close behind

Frankie drove down the road but couldn't find Sabin

*Sabin's POV*

Sabin raced down the quiet road, wiping his tears from his eyes

"Why can't i just let her go" Sabin cried

Sabin's eyes were filling up making it hard for him to see where he was going. Just then a song came on the radio......it was his and Frankie's song, Within temptation - Utopia....That was the song that they both loved. Sabin started to sing to it, remembering the good times they had

"You're holding my hand but you don't understand, So you're taking the road all alone in the end" Sabin sang as the tears fell down his face "Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia, Why does it have to kill the idea of who we are?" Sabin finished

Sabin wiped the tears from his eyes taking his eyes off the road just for a second, Just then a car came from out of no where, Sabin slammed on his breaks........but it was too late, the car hit Sabin head on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh no......What will happen, will Sabin survive........Sorry you have to wait for the next chapter. sorry!**


	6. Now do you realise

**Title: Now do you realise**

**Characters: Chris Sabin, Daniela, Alex Shelley, Frankie**

**Feedback: please give feed back, it's much appreciated**

**This story is for you Sabinite, hope you like it!**

**Note i do not own any of these people in this story. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As Frankie and Daniela drove down the road searching for Sabin they noticed an ambulance zoom past

"Why did you kiss Sabin" Daniela asked

"I don't know........I still love him i guess" Frankie replied in a sad way

"Look........I'm not one to hold a grudge......But i understand that you were with Sabin first, and i guess the feelings are still thier. But your hurting the guy who loves you more than anything in the world" Daniela explained

"I know, that's what makes it hard for me......Can i tell you something, swear you won't tell any one" Frankie started

"I won't tell anyone" Daniela replied

"Well, when we were dating......He helpped me out, cause i was in a lot of trouble back then. I got into fights and stuff, it wasn't good. But when i met Sabin, he took me out of all that........and well, i haven't really said thank you to him, you know for helping me" Frankie finished

"I see, so really........the reason you can't let go, is because you feel you owe him something" Daniela replied trying to peice it all together

"Yeah, kind of........" Frankie replied looking at Daniela

"Well, i don't think it's love..........Sabin knows............Sabin still has those feelings because he is used to helping you out in trouble. He thinks if he's with you, he won't let you get into trouble again. But he thinks Alex won't protect you like he would" Daniela explained

"You think........Look, it's just so hard to ignore these feelings" Frankie added

"Well.......think about something........a happy thought of Sabin. Why you got together, and why you broke up" Daniela said

"Well, we got together because i had a crush on him........but we broke up, because we were arguing a lot, over nothing" Frankie explained

"Don't you think that tells you something........That maybe you and Sabin are better off being friends" Daniela suggested

"You know, all the time we've been friends.......We've never argued" Frankie remembered

"See.......Your better off as friends" Daniela smiled

"i'll have to tell him......." Frankie said before seeing the ambulance up a head where thier had been an accident

"What happeded" Daniela asked in shock

"That's Sabin's car" Frankie's body got shivers down it

"No.......Not him" Daniela opened the door of the car and rushed to the scene, followed close behind by Frankie

"Please stay back mam" the officer said

"What happened" Daniela asked fantically

"Two drivers speeding down the road, both crashed into eachother" the officer replied

"Do you know who they are" Frankie asked frantically

"Well, were not sure yet" the officer replied

"Are the drivers ok" Daniela asked

"Thier both seriously injured, medics say they are lucky to be alive" the officer said

Just then Daniela noticed the medics pull Sabin on a stretcher

"Sabin" Daniela rushed over to where the medics were

"Hey, come back" the officer shouted

"It's ok, that's his girfriend" Frankie replied with out thinking

Frankie rushed over to where Daniela was. Frankie was horrified when she seen the state of Sabin lay thier

"Oh my god. This is all my fault" Frankie started to feel guilty

"Sabin......Can you hear me" Daniela asked

"Is that you Daniela" Sabin whispered bairly consious

"It's me, are you ok" Daniela asked holding Sabin's hand

"I'm sorry for hurting you......." Sabin uttered as his eyes slowly closed

"Sabin....." Daniela replied

"it's ok, he's just resting.....he'll be ok" the medic replied looking at Daniela

"Can i go with him" Daniela asked still holding on to Sabin's hand

"Sure" the medic smiled and helpped Daniela in the ambulance

Frankie rushed back to her car and got in, following the ambulance to the hospital. She rushed inside and asked at the desk

"He's just been rushed down to theatre" the nurse said

"Oh no......Where is the girl that was with him" Frankie asked frantically

"She's in the waiting room" the nurse said

"Thank you" Frankie rushed off to the waiting room

Just then the medics came rushing through with the other driver in the accident. Frankie watched as they rushed past her, as they did she seen who the other driver was............Frankie's heart sank when she seen who it was.

"'Lex!?" Frankie shouted

Frankie ran after the medics only to be stopped by one of the medics

"You can't go in thier, i'm sorry"

"But.......He's my boyfriend.....or was, i don't know" Frankie replied breaking down

"Look, he's gone down to theatre. He'll be out soon hopefully" the medic said

"He'll be ok won't he" Frankie asked frantically

"He should be fine" the medic said

Frankie broke down in tears, she knew this accident was her fault. if she hadn't kissed Sabin, Shelley wouldn't have flipped off

"Don't mind me asking, but is your name Frankie" the medic asked

"Yeah......Why" Frankie asked

"Well he was aking after you.......he told me to tell you that he's sorry. He hope's you can forgive him, and that he still loves you" the medic replied

"He said that.......even after what i did" Frankie couldn't understand

"Look i don't know you or him......But it seems that he really loves you, if he was willing to forgive you" the medic replied

"Yeah......I just hope he's ok" Frankie replied sadly

"What are you doing here" Daniela asked seeing Frankie talking to the medic

"You'll never guess who the other driver was" Frankie said sadly

"Who?" Daniela asked

"It was Alex......." Frankie said starting to cry

"Oh, is he ok" Daniela replied

"I don't know, what about Sabin......is he ok" Frankie asked

"I don't know either......i hope thier both ok" Daniela replied

"Chirs Sabin is out of theatre now if you want to see him" the doctor said

"Are you ok here on your own" Daniela asked

"I'm fine" Frankie asked

Daniela went into the room where Sabin was, she sat down next to his bed and started crying

"I wish you knew how i felt......i wish i had of told you before all of this happened" She cried "I know you still love Frankie.........But Alex will protect her now, so you don't have to" She added "Why did this have to happen!" she shouted

Just then Sabin rested his hand on her's causing her to sit up quickly

"Hey, calm down" Sabin whispered

"I could have lost you, and i never had the chance to tell you I love you" Daniela replied hugging Sabin

"I love you too Daniela" Sabin smiled hugging Daniela back with all the strength he had

Just then Frankie came into the room

"Frankie" Sabin said in shock

"I'm sorry Sabin, for making you mad.......and everything" Frankie started

"Look, if it wasn't for you.....I wouldn't have relised how much i care about Daniela. Listening to our song, made me think about why we broke up" Sabin smiled looking at a sad Frankie stood thier

"But, we broke up cause of bad reasons" Frankie stated

"Yeah......But look at what good friends we are" Sabin replied

"Yeah, your right" Frankie smiled thinking about how true it was

"How is the other driver.....are they ok" Sabin asked

"The other driver......he's still in theatre" Frankie started to cry again

"What's up Frankie" Sabin asked

"That other driver.........It was Alex" Frankie couldn't hold back the tears any longer

"What.......No not Alex" Sabin asked kind of guilty

"The medic said that Alex said he's sorry. He hope's I can forgive him, and that he still loves me" Frankie explained

"I'm so sorry, i didn't even see him" Sabin said shaking his head

"Don't be......It's my fault"

"No don't say that! it's not your fault" Sabin shouted

"It is"

"Frankie..." the doctor said

"Yeah"

"Alex is asking for you" the doctor finished

"He is" this took Frankie by suprise

Frankie rushed off to where Alex was, he was beaten and bruised.....but he still had a smile on his face

"'Lex, are you ok" Frankie asked sitting next to the hospital bed

"I'm fine.......don't you worry about it" Shelley laughed

"I was so worried about you" Frankie said holding Shelley's hand

Shelley just smiled "Did you get my message"

"Yeah, i did......but why do you want to forgive me.....after what i did" Frankie cried

"Cause i love you.......I always have done" Shelley replied.

"But....."

"No buts.......It was just a kiss. forget about it" Shelley said smiling

"I love you 'Lex" Frankie replied hugging Shelley

"Hey easy thier......i've just been in an accident" Shelley laughed

Frankie just laughed

"I really love you Frankie........I want you to be mine forever" Shelley replied holding Frankie's hand

Frankie just smiled as a tear fell down her face

"Hey.....Don't cry" Shelley wiped the tear from her face

"You could have died" Frankie cried

"Hey.....I'm still here, don't worry" Shelley started "I'm searching for answers, not given for free, You're hurting inside, is there life within me?" Shelley sang "You know the words, sing with me"

"You're holding my hand but you don't understand, So you're taking the road all alone in the end" Frankie sang smiling

"Told you that you knew the words" Shelley smiled

Frankie just smiled

***Month later***

"Are you ready"

"I was born ready" Shelley replied laughing

"Let's tell them the good news then" Sabin replied smiling

"Let's go" Shelley replied

Sabin walked over to where Daniela was

"Daniela......I got something to ask you" Sabin said

Sabin got down on one knee

"Sabin what are you doing?" Daniela asked as Sabin took her hand

"Will you marry me?" Sabin asked smiling

"What? Are you serious" Daniela asked in shock

"I've never been more serious in my life" Sabin smiled slipping the ring on her finger

"Oh it's beautiful......Yes, i would love to marry you" Daniela was so happy

"Great" Sabin replied

Daniela hugged Sabin tightly before kissing him

"Wow......Great couple don't you think" Frankie said watching Sabin and Daniela kissing

"Were better though" Shelley joked

"Ok.....What ever" Frankie laughed

"Mine isn't going to be so romantic but.........Will you marry me?" Shelley asked catching Frankie off guard

"What?"

"Will you marry me silly........You know i can take a hint if you don't want me" Shelley laughed

"Yes, i'd be happy to marry you...........And call me silly again and i will hurt you" Frankie laughed in shock

"Ok......I can live with that" Shelley wrapped his arms round Frankie's waist before kissing her

"So......What should we do now" Frankie asked

"I have an idea" Shelley started

"'Lex.....You aren't thinking what i think you are" Frankie replied with a cheeky smirk

"Could be" Shelley started "Sabin just going up stairs, back soon" Shelley shouted

"Alex!" Frankie shouted being almost dragged up the stairs

"Hey, maybe that's a good idea" Sabin smirked

"Maybe is it" Daniela smiled

Sabin took Daniela's hand and lead her up the stairs

You all know what happened!

**The End**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**All in all it ended pretty good don't you think!. well that's the end of my little story, i hope you liked it. Thanks for all the reviews, i'm glad you all liked it!**


End file.
